The Distant Screamers
by Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine
Summary: One is just a bored teenager living alone, the other is the last of her kind. Can an unearthly attack bring these two helpless girls together?
There was nothing left for her.

Elmira was a young Time Lord, only 15. Or had a 15 year old's body at least, Time Lords physical ageing is slower than a human's.

She had to brush a tear out of her eye... To her knowledge, she was the last Tme Lord left in the universe. No friends, no family... Everything she ever loved was gone.

She then blocked it out after wiping her eyes dry. Her eyes were a bit unusual, grey with a violet tint. Then again, a Time Lord wasn't a human. She returned to the console of the stolen TARDIS she'd used to escape Gallifrey in the final moments... Then she went over everything she had.

Faulty TARDIS.

Basic sonic screwdriver.

Confession dial.

Absolutely no idea where to go.

There was only one thing for it, in Elmira's mind. She couldn't exactly stay in this TARDIS forever. So she tapped a few random co-ordinates into the console and pushed the throttle further forward...

* * *

 **Dallas, Texas, 2015...**

 **Caitlin's p.o.v**

Finally, another school day over... Sometimes, they drive me insane. Sometimes, I just sit there... Dreaming of a better life.

Maybe there is one...

As I stepped out of the school building, I hear a noise... It sounds like people screaming. I walked on... Come on, it's Dallas, people are screaming drunk and messing around all the time.

When I got home, I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. The usual Fox News is what came up first, so I switched to the movies channel, just as The Godfather 2 started. I sat there for the next couple of hours watching films before falling asleep...

I screamed as I woke up, finding something gripping my leg, that screaming I heard earlier blasting around the small apartment room. I managed to look down at my leg... It was surrounded with a dark mist that was releasing the screaming.

I try to stand up but this thing is holding me down... I can't get out! Is it gonna kill me?!

Then the screaming got louder before the mist disappeared.

"You okay?" I heard a teenage girl ask. She looked no older than 17 and had her dark brown, almost raven hair covering half of her back, which was exposed partially by her dark purple racerback tank top. She was looking at me with her unusual grey, violet tinted eyes and in her right hand was a small device, silver with a red light on the end.

"Y… yeah… I'm okay." I said. I had no idea what that mist was or who this girl was, but she had just possibly saved my life.

"That was a screamer, it would've killed you and turned you into… well… that mist." The girl said. I took a second to process what she just said… that mist was made of dead people!

"This is all a bit much… was that thing alien?" I said. The girl nodded. "Are you alien?"

The girl nodded. "Is that okay?"

"You don't exactly… look very different to me." I said.

"Not on the outside, no." The girl said before extending a hand out to me. "I'm Elmira."

"Caitlin." I replied, shaking her hand. For an alien, she knew her human traditions.

"Right then, if you're okay, I'll be off to look for these screamers." Elima said before turning to leave. But I quickly stood up and went after her, grabbing her shoulder… we're both about 6ft 4, rather tall… She's actually a bit taller, about 6ft 6. Finally… I've found another tall girl! Even if she isn't human.

"Hey, these things almost killed me, I'm not letting you go off killing them without me." I said. Elima thought for a moment…

"Okay. Come on, then."

I followed her out to the street corner, where there was a temporary sign that read _'Doughnuts & hot drinks, next right.' _However… Elima went up to the sign, which was about 3ft high, and pushed on it… the middle opened, but it didn't on the other side. Instead, a calming humming sound was let out, accompanied by an orange glow. Elima crouched down into it and I followed…

I almost passed out.

Elima went and flicked a few switches on one of the six control panels, which were in a hexagonal shape around a glass column which went from the floor, through the glass floor that Elima was stood on and up into the ceiling. The door automatically closed behind me before being replaced by two silver half doors, like the ones on an elevator.

Elima turned to look at me. "Right then… where do we start?"

I thought for a moment, taking all of this in. "Well… it's bigger on the inside."

"Yeah… don't ask me to explain it, it'll take hours." Elima said.

"Right… and… what exactly is it?" I asked.

"It's called a Tardis… it can travel anywhere in space and time." Elima said… I had to admit, that didn't sound so bad, time travel. I'd dreamt of getting far away from Texas… never dreamt of going through time, but that sounded even better than going across the world. "So… you still want to help find these screamers?"

"Hell yeah… if you know human girls at all, you know that they don't give up." I said. Elima smiled a bit.

"My race isn't so different… let's go, then." Elima said before pulling a throttle-like lever on one of the panels, the whole room starting to shake as the unusual shaped glass inside the glass column started moving up and down. It was accompanied by a sound… a groaning, grinding sound but it was a sound that perfectly fit a time machine… I imagined those sounds being us breaking through the barriers of time, flying into the unknown. All of this, of course, as I was gripping one of the railings for my life.


End file.
